A Day to Remember
by Prince of Punk
Summary: The WWE Draft has brought new faces to each brand. What happens when John Cena comes across a diva in search of help? JohnxAsh Fic
1. A new Beginning

A Day to Remember

John Cena/Ashley Fanfic

This is my first fanfic so let me know how I did :

The first chaps gonna be really short but don't worry, I'll update soon!

The New Faces on Raw

John Cena walked back to the curtain quite relieved and amused as to what just happened. Edge had just won by a count out gaining the first draft pick for Smackdown! who was none other The Great Khali. He had a look of fear in his eyes that John couldn't get out of his head. Surely, Khali would come for the title Edge, currently held, the World Heavyweight Championship.

As he watched backstage, he couldn't help but notice most of the Smackdown! Superstars cursing their heads off at Edge as to who was just drafted to their brand. He was about to reach his locker room when he felt a soft, smooth had touch his shoulder.

He turned around only to find himself being pushed into his locker room by the punk diva who rushed in and closed the door behind her.

- Ashley? What're you doing here? I thought Vince suspended you indefinitely?

-He did but I couldn't help stay away? Think about it. Would you stay away from a day when all the WWE superstars come under one roof waiting to see if they'll be traded?

-Well……..no. - He said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

- I thought so that's why……. - She was interrupted when someone came into the room. Someone by the name of the Legend Killer.

- John you wouldn't believe it! Guess who got tr……. Ashley? What're you doing here? - Randy said with a smirk on his face.

After five minutes of explaining the situation to Randy, he finally understood.

- Oh…I see. Well it's ironic to see you here - He said rubbing his chin.

- Why? - John and Ashley said at the same time.

- Because she just got traded to Raw!

Let me know how I did. Remember this is my first fanfic so your reviews really matter. So click that blue 'Go' button and send your review :


	2. The Champs Help

****

A Day To Remember

John/Ashley Fanfic

Thanks for the reviews guys. They really mean a lot to me : So I made this chapter a little long so…Enjoy!

__

Italics are for thoughts.

Don't mind the spelling errors.

The Champ's Help

- Omg! Really? - The diva said

- Yeah, I mean Torrie was cool to have on Raw but you'll be way better! - Randy said with his famous smirk.

- Thanks! - She giggled and turned to see John's reaction but he seemed to be looking into space in a complete trance just thinking.

- Hey, what's wrong? - Ashley said as she gently caressed his muscular arm.

- Huh? Oh……I was..thinking of who else would be drafted here tonight. After all new faces usually means new guys comin after this - He said as he held up his WWE Title.

John secretly had liked Ashley ever since she was the 2005 Diva Search. He was gonna try to ask her out, but then she moved to Smackdown! Now that she was back on Raw, he would give it one more shot. But he didn't know if she felt the same way. He had to take a chance. His feelings for her were become stronger every time he would think about her.

- _I never backed down from anything and I won't. Especially not from this._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

- Yea - The champ said

- Hey if Randy is in there with you, let him know his match in the 15-man over the top rope is next - A backstage crew member said.

- Aight thanks.

- Well, I'll see you two later. - The Legend Killer said as he made his way out of the locker room.

5 minutes later

- Well I'm headed back to the hotel. - John said breaking the awkward silence that flowed in the room ever since Randy had left.

- Yea umm….that's what I wanted to talk to you about before. I kinda need your help - She said

- Me? Why me and not one of the divas?

- 1) Because we've been friends for nearly three years 2) Trish is on her honeymoon with Jericho and 3) The other divas are to involved in their storylines to even notice me around. - Ashley said very quickly

- Alright, you've made your point - He grinned as he raised his hands up in defense.

- So…you'll help? - She said as she showed him her blue puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist. It got to him every time.

- I guess, so how can I help? - John said as he stretched

- Well…ever since I got suspended, Vince told me I couldn't be on the road, especially in the arena. So I need a place to crash each time we hit the road.

- Hmm…you could stay in my hotel room if you want to?

- Really?

- Sure. I have the room to myself anyways.

- Yay! Thanks so much John! You rock! - She squealed as she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

- No problem Ash - He said sincerely as he held her tight.

25 minute later in the car

- So explain to me why you dropped coffee all over Vince again? - John said amused

- Okay, first of all I didn't mean to. Jillian bicthslapped me so I thought I'd return the favor. - She now started to stare at John who was quite amused.

- I'm sorry continue….. - He said trying very hard to resist a laughter from escaping his mouth as to what she just said.

She glared at him with a sadistic look until she smirked herself.

- As I was saying…I ran after her sorry ass until I ran into Vince which made his coffee fall all over him.

- I'd give anything to see it in person. Damn Matt Hardy for being the one to! - John said as he grinned

- Very funny, Cena - she said as she playfully smacked his arm.

After about 20 minutes of driving, they reached the hotel. John took his room key and led them both to _their _room. The room had a fresh scent aroma that was welcoming to any visitors. It also had only one bed.

- I claim if the bathroom if you don't mind - She said making her way to it as John put both of their suitcases on the floor.

- Ofcourse I don't. Take your time. - The champ said as he changed into only a pair of boxers, and then crashed heavily on the bed.

15 minutes later, she came out in a white tank top and black pj's that had skulls all over.

__

Damn she looks hot in whatever she wears! - John thought to himself as she made her way to the bed.

Once she climbed in, she couldn't help but notice his well defined, muscular chest.

__

Wow, john really does have a gorgeous to-die-for body. - She thought to herself. She then simply admired it with a smirk.

- Sweet dreams John!

- Night Ash.

3:00 AM

Ashley couldn't believe it. Why did she have to stay with someone who could snore for nearly 2 hours nonstop. She tried everything she could from covering her face with a pillow to taking sleeping pills, but she couldn't fall asleep.

So she began to think of how her new life on Raw would turn out. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Melina again and get her rematch for the Women's Title.

She was about to drift to sleep when she felt John's warm, soft arm wrap around her. His body was pressed tightly to her back as his forehead was lightly pressed against her hair. His embrace was one that was comfortable, warm, and protective. She snuggled closer into him and thought to herself.

__

- Do I like John?


	3. What Friends Are For

A Day To Remember: _**Chapter 3**_

**AN** Thanks to** xAttitudex, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, The Casy, JohnCenaXTrishStratus, Inday, and Rickster627 **for reviewing the last chapter. I love ya'll

**I'm really sorry for not updating for like...wow 7 months! I had a major writer's block, dealt with issues, and ontop of that been loaded with College Applications that I had to send. Anyways, I'll try to update more fluently based on the reviews. evil laughters lol.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon

_Italics are for thoughts_

* * *

The Next Morning

Ashley woke up at 7:30 much to the displeasure of the sun's rays that beamed onto her glistening crisp sea blue eyes and to the ringing of her Sidekick which she didn't like to answer so early in the morning. She was relieved and confused this morning to see the empty spot next to her on the bed where John had lay the night before. The punk diva was puzzled as to where he could be on a Tuesday morning, but knowing him, he was either at the Gym or hanging out with his best friend, "The Legend Killer". She was relieved that John's horrid snores no longer existed in now what was a silent room.

She smiled to herself as she was about to daze off again when she was interrupted by the ring of her cell phone yet again….Groggily she extended her hand to the side table and answered the call…..

- Hello?

- Ah, Ms. Ashley, it's great to see you've finally answered my call- the male voice said

- Oh my god! I'm so sorry Mr. McMahon, I didn't realize it was you calling!- The punk diva said as she shot up from the bed with a feeling of humiliation.

- Well, don't let it happen next time. Anyways, I would like to see you in my office ASAP so we can discuss your current status and see where your headed from here. - The now bald billionaire stated in a determined and commandful voice.

- Yes sir. I'll be there as soon as possible and sorry again for the inconvenience...- The now nervous and terrified diva said.

- Good. See you then.- With nothing more he hung up leaving poor Ashley perplexed.

_- Oh fuck! I hope I'm not in anymore trouble. Maybe Vince saw me backstage at Raw! Maybe he wants to fire me for not staying way! This can't be good._

The self proclaimed "dirty diva" gave it some more thought before quickly heading towards the bathroom and get ready so she wouldn't have to keep him waiting.

* * *

An Hour Later Outside Vinnie Mac's Office

- This doesn't look good! - The 2005 Diva search winner made clear to her best friend, Trish.

- Ash you gotta relax. He probably just wants to see how you're doing. he wouldn't just fire someone who has unbelievable talent - The seven time Women's Champion said as she tried to reassure her friend.

- ……...… it's too quite.

- Would you relax and get your skinny ass in there! Your starting to get me all hyped and nervous too!

- I'm sorry Trish, your right! I can do this. - A now confident Ashley declared as she took deep breaths

- Keep me posted hun

- Will do

With nothing more, "punkie" opened the door to find Mr. McMahon in what seemed to be an important conversation with none other than………John Cena!

_- What the hell? What is John doing over here? - _The punk diva thought to herslef as she took the empty seat next to the WWE Champion. They exchanged smiles before focusing their attention back to Vince.

- Ahh. Great to see you've finally joined us Ms. Massaro.

- I'm so sorry for the delay Mr. McMahon, I kinda had a 'rough night'. - She said as she began to fidget with her hands still wondering why Vince had called her and even more, as to why John was here as well

- It's not a problem. Anyways I've called you here today to discuss you're current position. I suspended you indefinitely for embarrassing me on National T.V. when you spilled that coffee all over my suit. I expect that kind of behavior not to be tolerated - Vince acknowledged in his deep, affirmative voice.

_Shit! Here it comes! _- The punk diva thought as she bit her bottom lip and nodded

- However Mr. Cena has proposed an interesting solution to this situation. It seems I had allocated John a favor since his switch over to the Raw brand after bringing in some extraordinary television ratings. - Vince powerfully declared - You can do two things from here, 1) remain suspended indefinitely until further notice or 2) By the request of John, be ridded of this punishment and be welcomed back to our big family!

Ashley remained in shock for a few seconds before the cheesiest smile stretched across her face

- Omg! I don't know what to say! - She said before glancing over at John who was now chuckling

- You can tell me your answer Ms. Massaro. I don't have all day - The Chairman of the Board stated impatient and sternly

- I'll definitely take the second option!

- Good! Now as a part of this request, Mr. Cena has consulted that he would like to have you as his manager.

She glanced over to John to see he was now staring at the desk in front of him, blushing with a smile

- Would you like to be given this opportunity Ms. Massaro? You will still be pushed as singles competitive diva, but will also be accompanying John to the ring as well. It's your decision

- Ofcourse!

As soon as John heard this, he was struck with relief. He had to admit, he had taken a liking to the diva. But did she feel the same way?

- Well Ms. Ashley it's good to have you back. Be ready for next week's Raw.

- I will and thank you so much again Mr. McMahon. I won't let you down! With nothing more, Ashley and John both left his office after shaking the billionaire's hand.

Once they got out of his office, to John's surprise Ashley leaped into John's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he held her tightly. As chuckle now plastered upon his face.

- Omg! John thank you so much! I can't believe I'm back! None of this would have happened without you! - The blonde hair diva said as she remained clinging to John's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

- It's no problem Ash. Just helping out a close friend of mine. - John said showing off his dimples. - Besides, don't think I did it for free!

- Hey! That was uncalled for - The playboy cover girl said as she playfully slapped his arm, before releasing herself from his grip.

- I'm just kidding, it's just great to see you back and as my manager in the ring - John said sincerely

- I honestly can't wait till Monday John. We'll kick whoever's ass comes our way!

- That's my punkie. - John said as he slung his arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead - What do you say we go celebrate your return at Ihop? (God! Do they have the best Chocolate Chip pancakes or what! Lol, back to the fic) Chris, Trish, Randy, Micks, Dave and Candice are meeting us there.

- I'm totally in! - The diva search winner informed before they made their way to John's rental vehicle

* * *

Celebration At Ihop

- Welcome back Ash - Was the first greeting Ashley received by none other than the "3rd generation superstar", Randy Orton as they made their way to their personal booth at Ihop. They all exchanged hugs with the now overexcited returning diva while she informed them the whole conversation that went down in Vince's office.

- Yea, you guys should've seen the terrified look on her face. Totally priceless - John joked around

- Hey I wasn't terrified! I was exhausted after you kept me up all night with your almighty snoring! - Blabbered the "dirty diva" when she realized that no one yet had known that the diva had shared a room with the WWE Champ.

- Wait you guys slept together? - Questioned Candice intently

- Of course not! It was just I needed a place to stay and John offered. We didn't do anything! - Ashley quickly said trying to sound convincing enough.

However, John remained quite and was involved in a deep thought as he looked intently at the punk diva across from him. _What if it were something more? What if me and Ash really did 'sleep together'?_

As John remained in his state of thought, Randy noticed John's expression.

- Excuse me guys….umm Cena can I talk to ya for a sec?

-Uhh sure man - Said the Dr. of Thuganomics as he shook it off and returned to the reality. They got up and made their way just outside of the restaurant.

-

-

- Dude, as your best friend I want a complete honest answer - Informed the "legend killer" as he leaned against the restaurant's front window.

- Sure what's on your mind? - John said while leaning alongside Orton, with his hands snuffed into his jean pockets.

- I couldn't help but notice these past couple of days you constantly staring at Ash - Said Randy as he tilted his head to a cheerful, happy Ashley through the glass window. - Do you have feelings for her? Cuz I know that expression a person gets when they like someone and you totally had it.

It took John moments to digest everything Randy had said before he gave his answer with a grim look. - So what if I do? It's not like we can just start something. I can't just approach her and tell her- Hey Ash, I have feelings for you so let's go out. I'll pick you up at 7, bye! - Then he let out a sigh- My feelings for her are too damn difficult to let go Randy and I don't even know her feelings for me or if she even has any. - Said the Champ sincerely

- Randy gave it some thought as he rubbed his chin before letting out a smirk. - I think I can help you with that.

- What do you mean?

- I'll talk to both Trish and Micks later and ask if they can talk to Ash and uncover if she has any feelings for you.

- You serious Rands? - Said a hopeful John

- Why not? That's what best friends are for

- Thanks man. I owe ya one - John said with a smile as they did there signature handshake

- Yes you do, but don't expect me to give you a hug or kiss you now - The legend killer said as he backed away before they both made their way back into the restaurant.

* * *

**That wasn't the best chap, but it's just something to get this Fic back on the road. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be appreciated. In the Next Chap Randy put's his plan into action while John and Ash have there first match together on Monday Night Raw. Until next time! **


	4. With Me Tonight

A Day To Remember

A JohnxAsh Fic

_**Chapter 4**_

Note- Thank you **Rickster627**, **xAttitudex**, **ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram**, **WWE Angel**,** The Casey**, **cassymae, Inday, **and** annskieesofresh **for reviewing. Nice to see this fic getting a bit more attention. It means a lot. Love you guys for that. Hope you this chap and enjoy :)

I finally know the direction I'll be heading with this fic. Hopefully it'll pay off for the better.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, even though I wish I did.

_Italics are for thoughts_

R&R

* * *

Sunday Night

- John I still can't thank you enough for what you did for me.

- No problem Ash. When a friend of mine is down , I'll always extend a hand to help them get back up. Plus I hated seeing you like that - John said sincerely as he slung an arm around the petite blonde.

- I'll make sure do the same when I manage you in your match. - giggled Ashley which led to John getting on the defensive

- Hey! I don't really need your help you know. I mean look where I've gotten all by myself. 3 Time WWE Champion, a United States Champion, and a Tag Team Champion, - John said as he counted with his fingers with pride

- Right. So what led you to request for me to be your manager then? - questioned The punk diva as a smirk plastered upon her face

- Well uh - but before the champ could legitimately explain his actions and true feelings for the diva, "The Legend Killer" popped out of nowhere startling both of them from behind

- Guys what took ya so long? We were waiting ages!

They were currently make there way to the club where John was throwing her an early celebration party upon her return. All the superstars from Raw were there as well. The whole locker room had known of John's '_little_', as he would put it, crush for the diva. They would always insist him on making his move before history would repeat itself. (Quick reference of John's feeling's for Ashley in chapter 2).

- Well Granny over here felt 40 was the fastest speed to go at - joked Ash

- I was driving faster than 40! - argued the champ - …….I was going at like….50. - John said in a low/reasoning voice but enough for them to here.

- Dude…. - Randy said as he shook his head

- Never mind man! We're here so lets go in and get this party started! - The champ declared as they made there way into the feral environment.

After everyone finished welcoming back the Dirty Diva, the girls decided to dance to the Techno that blasted through the speakers while the guys on the other hand, plainly decided to just sit at the bar, drink, talk, and stare at the ladies intently. This was an exception for Randy who of course was dancing with 2 twins until Mickie came and smacked him in the head prompting him to stop with a pleading/hurtful look on his face. This led all the guys to laugh, with the exception for John whose attention was currently focused on the one and only punk princess who was swaying her hips to Children of the Sandstorm. She was 'quite' drunk, so to say the least, as were some of the other divas. Randy who currently came back over to the guys while rubbing his head noticed John's main focus on Ashley, yet again. He looked over to see both Trish and Mickie drunk as hell as they were 'dirty dancing', and decided he would talk to the punk diva instead. So, he began his approach to her after winking to John, signaling that his plan was about to be put into action.

_The mission begins _

- Hey Ash can I uh talk to ya for a sec.

- Yeah I was gonna ask you the same thing

- Really?

- Yup Daisy

- It's Randy. - he said as he rolled his eyes.

With nothing more he led her to an couch in a less crowded area of the club

- Alright, listen Ash I-

- I know what this is about - a drunk Ashley stated, nodding her head before a hiccup escaped her mouth

- Really? - he questioned with curiosity

- Yea. - She paused and sighed before stating - Are you gay Randy?

- What the fuck?! What would make you think something like that? I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend, Mickie! - Randy yelled astonished. He soon realized people were now staring at him. - What? I'm not!

- I'm just saying Randy, you shouldn't be afraid to hide your true feelings. Plus, I see how close and frisky you get with John sometimes. Not to mention all the gay community websites on you (lol remember what DX said about Randy on Raw. If you missed it you can check it out on my myspace tomorrow, I'll post it up for ya)

- What?! Oh my god, for Christ's sake, I'm not gay! - Randy said lowering his voice again. - And John's my best friend! Plus it's not like I started all those sites. They were started by guys who_ were_ gay. Them, not me!

- Don't worry pumpkin your secret is safe with me - Whispered the drunk diva before 'zipping her mouth' with her hand.

- You know what? Never mind. - With nothing more Randy walked away with the little dignity he had left.

_Mission failed_

The disgraced 3rd generation made his way over to John who could sense things didn't turn up they way he wanted them to.

- Dude, no luck. She's so freaking wasted and just embarrassed the shit outta me! Would you believe she thinks I'm gay! - squealed Randy as his voice began to crack

John simply burst into laughter at Randy's reaction. She obviously didn't really think he was walking on that side of the plate. Or did she? When your drunk, your simply unaware of your actions. Randy was taking it too seriously that he hadn't even considered that at that moment.

- I don't know Randy, are you? - joked the champ furthermore

- You know what Cena? Screw you! - With nothing more he walked away leaving John to chuckle some more before realizing he still had yet to find out if the diva had true feelings for him or not. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

_-This is harder than I thought._

* * *

Since it was getting late for the Raw superstars who tomorrow would have to work Monday Night Raw they decided to call it quits for the day and head back to the hotel. Seeing that punkie was obviously 'smashed', the Dr. of Thuganomics took it upon himself to get her back to the hotel safely. 

- Johnny do you love me? - questioned the drunk beauty that was being carried in John's arms (bridal style) which he had taken in account after he noticed she was falling all over the place and could barely stand straight.

- Of course I do. When you party all night long and drink so much that I have to end up carrying you back to your room? Not so much.

- For your information John, I'm clearly not wasted. I'm just tired and a little dizzy that's all.

- Yeah and when you wake up tomorrow with the dreadful hangover and amnesia of today, you can tell me the same thing.

Knowing that Ashley would be making her return tomorrow he figured she still didn't have her own hotel room yet and decided to let her crash in his room for the night. He opened the door with his card key and placed her on the single bed in the room gently. Seeing she could barely stand and being the supportive friend he was, he helped her change into a simple yellow tank top and a pair of white boy shorts and then afterwards changed himself into just a pair of boxers and lay down next to her.

- Alright well good night Ash. And remember if you need anything, I'm right here - he said as he turned off his light and snuggled into the covers.

- Can ya turn your light of Ash? - John was curious as to why the diva wasn't replying to anything he was saying. - Ash?- He figured the diva was asleep and turned around, to see her glistening blue eyes staring back at his with total lust. The sexual tension was definitely there and continued to grow unsteadily fast.

- Punkie? Whats wro- But before he could finish his sentence she took her gentle finger and pressed it to John's lips.

- Shhh…John whatever happens...just let it happen - She paused before continuing - I want you..- Now John's eyes also fluttered with lust. He wanted to fight the urge that none of this was actually real. She was intoxicated and by tomorrow, she would not recall any of this ever happening. He fought with all the power had to break the eye contact, but he loved her too much. Yup folks that's right. He **loved** her. John had to admit to himself, his feelings for Ashley had grown to the fullest achievable as there friendship grew. She may have seen it as one hell of a friendship, but he had definitely seen it as something more, that is, on his part. This temptation was too much for him to ignore as she softly kissed his lips. He soon responded and deepened it with all the passion he had, slowly caressing her hair at the same time. As they were deepening the make out session, he used every bit of strength to break the lip lock.

- I'm sorry but I can't do this - He sluggishly pulled a white shirt over himself, got up and left the room. He obviously needed some fresh air to digest what had just happened. Ashley would go follow him but the 'hangover effect' had begun to take a toll and within moments, was completely knocked out like a rag doll.

_Surprise me im looking out looking out_

_Surprise me you jump back up on to your feet somehow_

_Surprise me im looking out looking out_

_Surprise me you jump back up on to your..._

_Things appear gone..things appear gone_

_Where'd you go? _

_where'd you go? _

_you're wonderful __seems like your better half said it all _

_wonderful wonderful wonderful wonderful_

John had really hoped to tell Ashley his true feelings for her, once they would've arrived back from the party after Randy's failed attempt, but it seemed like his opportunity had been ruined. He really wanted to reach out to the diva, and let her know he was willing to do anything to spend the rest of his life with her, be there when she needed him, and to love her oh so passionately. But after witnessing this "side" of the diva, his opportunity seemed nearly impossible. He honesty wanted to say he enjoyed that quick make out session, but how could he? She obviously wouldn't remember any of it tomorrow. If she was herself, it would been something magical. That however would not stop the Champ from trying again. When you love someone, the impossible seems to become possible. He took one last glance at Ashley. A slight smile grew onto his face at the dirty diva who was now peacefully curled up into a ball, sleeping as if for the last time. These lyrics of "Just A Little" by The Used seemed to reassure the champ he would have his chance again sooner or later. With nothing more, he exited the hotel room.

**

* * *

****There's another chapter folks! In the next, we'll Finally see John and Ashley's first match. Plus, John yet seizes another opportunity to try and tell the diva, of his feelings for her, but will he succeed? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. They're totally priceless and make my day, just that better! -Ryan**


	5. All's Well That Ends Well?

A Day To Remember

**John/Ash Fic!**

Chapter 5: All's Well That Ends Well?? 

Wow, did I have a HUGE, HUGE writer's block on this fic or what! Well, I was able to overcome it thanks to some **inspiration!** I'll let you know about it at the end of this lengthy chapter ;)

Anyways here's a shout out to **cassymae, Inday, xAttitudex, rory21, WWE Angel, NarutoBleachRules, **and **mcena 99**.You guys are the fuel, running this fic along! :D

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_- Let's go John! Let's go John! Let's go John! - chanted the dirty diva, getting the crowd more involved as she pounded her fists repeatedly against the mat_

_John Cena was definitely in control now as he launched two successful shoulder blocks, followed by a back drop on the self proclaimed "Wrestling God", JBL. The crowd was definitely fired up awaiting the next move he would attempt to deliver _

_- There you go! - clapped Ashley from ringside_

_The chain gang commander simply looked her way and winked. _

_As he began signaling for the 5-Kuckle Shuffle, another certain superstar decided to involve himself by interfering, while the referee was too busy analyzing JBL's shoulder which he claimed was now in "excruciating pain". It allowed for a perfect distraction as the figure stood closely behind John awaiting him to turn_

_- Oh my gosh John look out!_

_He turned around rather cautiously, only to walk into - _

_- Bam!_

_It was too late. A gruesome RKO had been delivered by The legend killer who quickly rolled out of the ring, overlooking the results of his actions left in the square circle. Simultaneously, JBL suddenly felt better and seized the opportunity by helping the former champ gain his composure before delivering a vicious Clothesline From Hell._

_- 1..2..3! Ring the bell! - The match was over, seeing JBL as the victor, who now was celebrating on the outside._

_Ashley quickly rolled in the ring to check on the motionless body that lay. - John! Are you okay? - He slowly sat up, with a disappointed look on his face as he breathed heavily - Say something to let me know you are. - she said clearly concerned over his well-being_

_- This is all of your fault - he mumbled _

_- What? _

_- Why did you have to get yourself involved! - his voice grew louder_

_- John what're you talking?_

_- Don't act dumb with me. You planned this all along! You know what? I've had enough of this!_

_- Wha - she was cut off by John who now hoisted her over his arms, sort of like he would do for….the FU._

_- Wait John! Don't do this!_

_- Too late_

_- Noooo!_

-

-

- Whoa Ash calm down, it was just a horrible dream, it's gone now.

She sat up quickly, seeing herself panicking and sweating profusely. That FU definitely felt all too real to be fake, not to mention, extremely painful. She was just glad it was a nightmare and not actual reality.

_- _You feeling better?

- I could've been, if my head was throbbing constantly. - she was still hung over and just needed some more rest.

- You were incredibly drunk last night remember?

- ……no - the blonde diva muttered before collapsing on her pillows again - I hate getting wasted…

- Well you were, and you said some things you that you really shouldn't have. - he whispered the last part, but still loud enough for her to hear. Unfortunate he was for that.

She quickly sat up again, her eyes wide open, obviously much interested - What did I say? And to who? You?

- Yes to me. And I'd rather not tell you. I have my reasons you know?

- Aww come on please? - she gave him her infamous pout, the puppy dog eyes and leaned against his shoulder. After attempting to restrain from telling her, he eventually gave in with a sigh and continued hesitantly.

- You…called me gay, okay - he muttered

- What? - chuckled Ashley

- Yeah you did, and everyone else apparently thought so too

- What do you mean? - this was all too funny to the punk princess. Seeing Randy so pissed off was just unbelievably enjoyable

- Everyone was looking right at us! Do you know how many gay men tried hitting on me last night? They gave me their freaking numbers too! Look! I have proof of it! See! - he pulled out a bunch of numbers from his pocket and put them next to her on the bed. - Not to mention all the straight guys laughing their asses off! My reputation is now ruined, and now, no longer will I be "The Legend Killer". Soon it'll be all over the internet, "Randy Orton, the Gay Lover"! - He was being a little _too_ melodramatic, if you ask me.

- Awww I'm so sorry- she continued to giggle, but felt apologetic at the same time as she pulled him in for a friendly hug

Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it. I could handle myself in these extreme conditions.

Glad to know Randy

- Surprised you remembered my name after last night – he muttered clearly expressing his sensitivity

- What do you mean?

- Nothing! Don't worry about it. - the 3rd generation said hastily

- Wait. I have to ask you something else.

- What? - he clearly didn't like where this conversation was going

- Why do you still have these phone numbers they gave you? - he honestly didn't know why he had them too. Luckily for him, another figure entered the room.

- Hey guys

- Thank god you're here bro! - Randy informed much relieved - she's been driving me nuts since last night!

John simply chuckled before making his way to the edge of the bed – How are you feeling punkerz?

- Like poopy…. - she complained as she rested her head against his shoulder

- I thought you'd say that, so I told Romeo here to look after you while I'd go and get some breakfast for you -he smirked as he hung an arm around her

- Haha very funny! Not! And to think you're my best friend. In fact I think I'll be leaving now, to someone who cares for my feelings and appreciates them!

- Hun, Maria went shopping with Trish and Micks for the day - giggled the dirty diva

He stood there with a blank expression before making his way out. Once the door closed they heard a loud "Damn it!" - causing them to burst into laughter

- So how about some breakfast? - questioned John

-

-

As she ate her beloved blueberry muffin, she couldn't help but to wonder why she was still in John's room and if she had said or done anything regretful the night before.

- John?

- Yeah? - he replied from where he was packing

- Did um.. Did something happen last night that I should know about?

He stopped packing and began to ponder the events that _did _happen the other night.

- Uh besides, you being super drunk? No.

- You sure?

- Totally

- Positive?

- 100 Positive

- …you wouldn't lie to me would you?

- Ash…

- What? I'm just making sure?

- No I wouldn't. Now come on, we gotta get ourselves packed. We're leaving in an hour.

- Okay then - replied the 2005 Diva Search winner in relief before sliding the tray on to the nightstand and making her way into the bathroom

_Why didn't I tell her? - _he thought to himself

-

-

- Hey Jeff, what's up?

Nothing much Randy, just deciding on whether or not I should attempt to do a Swanton from this balcony into the pool down there - said Jeff in a nonchalant manner as he stared down at the hotel pool from his 4th floor balcony hotel room

Why would you do that dude?

- Why wouldn't I? - he rapidly answered back

- What's up man? Tell me what's on your mind . You seem unlike your usual self, come on. Cheer up! - he said hopeful in getting a happier response from the risk-taking enigma

- …….no I'm serious. I wanna see if I'll execute it perfectly.

- God! What's with you Hardys and taking risks?! Can't you express your emotions in any other way?!

Jeff sighed before he continued - it's just.. I saw something last night I shouldn't have.

- What? - the legend killer said more attentively towards Jeff who was leaned against the balcony - Come on Jeff, open up. - he now stood against the balcony wall with his arms crossed

- Well…here I was sitting at the bar with Shannon, and Matt having a couple drinks. We weren't really wasted, just having couple beers, and then outta nowhere I see this dilweed putting his hands all over Trish and making out with her, like his life depended on it or something! I felt like…like…I should've gauged his eyes out or something! - Jeff said visibly angry with clenched his fists, as his voice grew louder

- Whoa you serious?!

- Yeah! And then some anorexic chick comes up to me and asks me whether or not, I liked it rough! - he was clearly annoyed - I didn't even know her man!!

- Calm down Jeff. You sure you saw all of this?

- Hell of course I did!

- And your sure you weren't drunk - Jeff just stood there staring at the younger superstar with a murderous look

- ..okay you weren't drunk. But, I don't understand why your all angry. She isn't even with you man.

- I know but-

- Let me finish that sentence for you. You have feelings for her.

Jeff stood there, scratching at the black nail polish on his nails - Yeah.. I do. - he replied, barely audible.

Randy just squeezed the arch of his nose and sighed - Oh boy.

-

2 hours later

- Can I ask ya something Cena?

- Shoot away Ashes

- You wouldn't do anything to hurt me, right?…physically? - began the dirty diva as she fidgeted with hands, her thoughts drifting back to her horrendous dream and its terrible outcome.

They were on the way to the Airport to fly out to Denver, the location of Monday Night Raw. Ashley was sitting next to John, who was driving the Nissan Pathfinder, while Randy and Maria were watching Shutter in the back seats on the installed DVD system. Every now and then, you would here low shrieks from the 2008 playboy cover girl , and comments like "Oh shit! did you see that?" as well as "this movie sucks. Let's watch something else Maria" from the 3rd generation wrestler.

- What?! -John was taken back from this question and it showed as the champ swerved the car to the right, absolutely confused as to why she would think that.

- Do you mind! We're trying to enjoy this shitty movie back here! - scolded Randy

- Ash, you know I would never hurt you. Your too important to me for me to do that. Plus, I'm not the type to hit women you know? - he whispered with a slight chuckle

- Yeah..I figured. Well it's good to know. Just making sure dude - she laughed relieved.

Having a great time back there? - questioned the Doctor of Thuganomics moments later as he looked through the mirror while Ashley turned around.

It was awfully too quite back there, especially considering how congenial both the superstars were, something had to be up. How true this statement was. There was Randy, with a disgusted, look on his now squinted face as he covered his mouth, while Maria sat there with her hands on her eyes leaning into the former World Heavyweight champion. - You guys… really seem to be enjoying yourselves - said the dirty blonde diva which got a couple laughs from John

- Let's watch something else Maria...

6 Hours Later- Monday Night Raw

- Welcome to Monday Night Raw folks, Michael Cole here alongside Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler, and tonight, do we have some great matches in store for all of you.

- That's right Michael! Tonight, the legend killer Randy Orton squares off against Jeff Hardy in what has turned out to be a personal and heated rivalry!

- No question about that King. Not to mention our other match which will see the rebirth of another rivalry that was explosive! We got former WWE champion John Cena alongside with Ashley taking on JBL which will surely be a vicious match to say the least.

- Poor Ashley! She shouldn't have to see all of this Michael. I know! I'll ask her to do some color commentary with us when she comes out!

Sure thing partner.

-

-

- Backstage life was definitely busier than usual. The dirty diva sat in catering, enjoying her fruit salad as she jammed to some Good Charlotte.

- I just wanna live! Don't really care about the things that they say! Don't really care about what happens to me! I just wanna- she was interrupted when a figure took a seat across from her

- Hey Trish! How's it going?

- Fine I guess. Listen have you seen Jeff?

- Jeff as in Jeff Hardy?

- Which other Jeff would I be talking about? - she giggled

-Umm not sure I did. Why?

- I just..just have to talk to him about something...important.

- Oh really? What? - the diva seemed very interested in the matter as she took a bite of some peach

- It's sorta private - she playfully rolled her eyes as to how the punk princess loved hearing all sorts of the latest gossip, not that it was a bad thing.

- Wait don't tell me. You have feelings for Jeff!

Trish could only sigh. - Is it that obvious?

- Aww girl that's adorable! I so should have seen it coming. Good for you!

Trish only sighed- Unfortunately that's not what I want to talk to him about - she said hurtfully in a lower voice. Seeing that expression on her face, made Ashley feel sorry for her. So, she decided to leave the topic at that and not ponder it further.

- I think he's in the Men's locker room Trish

- Thanks Ash. Really appreciate it -she weakly smiled before walking away to find him

- And Trish? - she called out- remember that you'll always have people who care - she said sweetly as she only smiled before continuing on her way to find the rainbow-haired warrior.

She sat there wondering what Trish could've meant by "unfortunately that's not what I want to talk to him about", when her thoughts were interrupted when another voice crept behind her

- I hope you know I've been looking everywhere in this freakin arena for ya - She turned around and saw John leaning against a cooler, arms crossed, with a casual smirk on his face.

- Well, it's not my fault if I was hungry champ. Or do I mean to say, "former" champ? - she teased with a smirk of her own

- You know punkie… you can be really hurtful at times - he stopped and put a hand on his heart and pretended to be upset - this is one of those moments…

- Oh shut it you drama queen

- No, that would be our dear friend Randall - he said in an English accent and hung an arm around her before getting serious again. - Anyways you ready for our first official match together?

- Honestly John, I can't wait! - she squealed for joy.

- Good cuz its up next

- Well what're we waiting for? Let's go! -she started walking towards the curtain when she felt a hand pull her back. She turned around and saw John with a look of concern on his face.

- Be careful out there, Ash - seeing the sincerity in his eyes made her smile sweetly

- I will John, don't worry - she assured him as she nodded

- Good, let's go - he replied before slinging his arm around her again, as they made their way to the curtain.

-

-

- This contest is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from New York City, weighing in at 290 pounds, John "Bradshaw" Layfield! - Announced Lillian Garcia, as the self proclaimed, "wrestling god", made his way out in his stretch limo.

As the chauffer opened the limo door, it revealed a sadistic JBL armed with a microphone. But that wasn't the only thing _accompanying_ him to the ring. He just stood there, absorbing all the criticism and boos the fans were showering upon him with. Then realizing that they could chant all night, he decided to speak up

- Your kidding me right? Your really getting that little punk of a Barbie doll involved in our match? If you really needed someone to play the role of manager, don't you think you should have gotten someone with a bit more talent and fits the job description? - All that this got him were tons of "you suck!" chants and boos. - Well, you see John, two can play at that game, because you see, I got myself a little lady luck too. And she still has a bone to pick with your little 'friend'. - The chants really started when that person, crawled out of the limo - My former assistant, Jillian! - the diva really wasn't much of a favorite of the public to say the least, which really showed as she made her way into the ring. She was about to "sing" one of her dreadful songs when another familiar tune decided to interrupt

-Thank god this man cut her off before she could start - said Michael Cole much relieved

- Puppies! - was all King could say at this moment as he was too busy bouncing in his seat and smiling from ear-to-ear, like a kid in a candy store

_Your time is up, my time is now!_

_You can't see me, my time is now!_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now_

_You can't see me, my time is now!_

And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Ashley, from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at 243 pounds, John Cena! - the fans went nuts at this point as the chain gang commander and the punk diva came out with absolute smiles on their faces. They just stood there, John with a "wtf" expression and just pointing to Jillian, while Ashley just shook her head with a giggle, before they made their way down.

JBL and Jillian exited the ring as he swiftly slid in. Once inside, he held the rope for the dirty diva, being the gentleman he was, before giving the "word life" while Ashley pointed at him proudly. He threw his shirt into the crowd, kissed his dog tags, gently placing them in the palm of her hand. She kissed him on the cheek before sliding out of the ring, while the opening bell rang.

_- Ashley! Ashley! Over here! - yelled King as he waived towards her to no avail _

_- Maybe she does want to see this match, after all partner!_

_- …I guess _

Both Johns circled around the ring before starting things off with an aggressive power lock. This test of power was easily won by John Cena who brought JBL into the corner. As he backed away from the turn buckle, he was harshly kicked in the midsection by the self-made millionaire. Recovery wasn't granted to him as the older man, ruthlessly began beating at him with kicks and closed hand punches to the face. He was then crushed with multiple elbow drops, leg drops, and rear-naked chokes, which may have seen the match coming to a short close as he struggled to breath at this point. - C'mon J! - she began pounding at the mat, as the crowd began chanting along fiercely as well. - You could do this!

He slowly began rising to his feet with all the strength left in his tank, and reversed the hold into a snap mare. Things began to look all too familiar from here as the chain gang commander delivered 2 running shoulder blocks followed by a spin-out powerbomb. - Whoo! -she cheered as began to clap

- _We all know what comes next!_

_- 5-Knuckle Shuffle!_

This match was coming to a close as the former champ hoisted him over his shoulders, ready for an FU.

- _FU! FU! He hit it successfully Michael!_

Unfortunately for him, Jillian hall was there, and distracted the referee from seeing that JBL was currently being pinned.

Ashley had enough of the bimbo's actions and speared her right into the steel steps.

_- Did you see that Michael! Ashley delivered one hell of a spear! That's gotta hurt in the morning. _

_- Not to mention, she hasn't forgotten about everything Jillian has done to make her life a living hell in the past._

- That's for getting me suspended, bitch! - declared the better diva proudly. She was soon interrupted by the fans who were screaming. She turned and saw that JBL had somehow regained control as he delivered a Clothesline From Hell. He wasn't done though, as he rolled out and grabbed a steel chair.

He slid back into the ring with an evil expression as to what he was about to do next. John struggled, but was able to rise to his feet, and about to walk into a disaster. The punk princess acted hastily as she slid into the ring and attempt to take the chair from the behemoth of a man before he could deliver the vicious hit.

Unfortunately for her, JBL overpowered and pushed and sent her right into the turnbuckle, arm first. - Oww! - was all she could say at this point as she gripped the shoulder.

However, as JBL turned around, he was tripped and locked into an airtight STFU! And that was it.

- _He tapped! John Cena's done it!_

- Here's your winner, John Cena! - the chain gang soldier rose to his feet in relief and swiftly made his way over to check on the dirty diva who was now leaning against the turnbuckle with a smile.

_- He couldn't have done it without that lovely accomplice of his Michael! Geez! Give her some credit!_

_I never said anything about her! - _they just continued to argue as RAW went off air.

You okay Ash? - he replied worried sick as he caressed her arm

Yeah. I promised you nothing would happen to me, didn't I? - she replied sweetly as he just hugged her thankful it wasn't an injury.

You know, I wouldn't have one if it wasn't for you. - he truthfully said

Great I could be of assistance, "champ", she smirked.

They just continued celebrating before eventually making there way to the back.

-

-

- Ash are you sure your okay? - he was still extremely concerned for her arm as they made their way into his locker room

- Yeah, feelin' a little sore now, though.

- Let me take a look at it - he held her arm softly as he tended to it, by applying an ice pack on the freshly formed bruise.

- Oww!

- Ash I'm sorry, its gonna numb the pain though. - He continued to apply gentle pressure on her arm as she gripped his hand. She couldn't help but to watch as John took great concern for her health. He was being awfully attentive and helpful towards her. They only stood a mere inches away from each other as she looked up into his caring eyes. He continued to take care of her arm until he realized he was being watched conscientiously. He shifted his attention down to her sparkling blue orbs looking back at his. Their was a great deal of heated sexual tension between them, as they continued looking at each other, not caring for the world at the moment. Their emotions were running freely as they felt the warmth radiating from their closeness. John slowly cupped one side of her cheek, his other still tending to the bruise, as they both leaned in leisurely allowing for their lips to come crashing delicately against each others', until -

- You guys!! - the door swung open, prompting John and Ashley to pull quickly away as Maria ran in with tears and a look of panic on her face

- What's wrong hun? - the punk diva asked as she released her grip from John and made her way quickly to Maria who was at the verge of breaking down.

- I...can't believe…. it! - sniffed Maria

- C'mon sweetie, you could tell us, we're here to help - John gradually made his way over too, concerned for his friend as well.

- Its…Ra...Randy…….and...J.. Jeff - she could barely speak sentences after recalling the events that had just occurred in her mind

- What happened? - questioned Ashley

- They…. -

* * *

There's another chapter guys! Sorry to leave it at that, but don't worry, I'll **make sure **I **update **more frequently. Anyways, I was inspired to continue this fic thanks to a little inspiration from a certain….picture I recently found. If you wanna see it, check it out in my profile. Laterz, and remember, please REVIEW! :)


	6. Wish Upon a Shooting Star

A Day to Remember

Chapter 6

**A John/Ash Fic!**

**I'm BACK! :D Here's a new chapter and is it filled with drama or what? If you think it went overboard, just know that there's plenty of more in the upcoming chapters. It really begins here.**

**Enjoy. Hopefully.**

* * *

_Italics are for thoughts._

WWE fans definitely received their money's worth each and every night. They were entertained by the most talented performers the company had to offer, who would sacrifice countless weeks away from their families and physical and mental health, pretty much performing with every blood, sweat, and tear their bodies' could generate, just to hear the sound of admiration and excitement raging from the onlookers. It really was a spectacle to witness.

Tonight however, that line may have been crossed. Crossed by two superstars who had tried to outdo the other's performance.

_- Don't do it kid! Think about your career and what you could achieve! - Michael Cole was heard pleading._

_- This is really difficult to watch...what could possibly be achieved by this? - Jerry "The King" Lawler stated with a low tone._

_The two superstars closing out the show that evening were involved in a match that would determine the number one contender for JBL's WWE championship. - Jeff what' re you doing? This is suicide!. Randy won, it's over! - screamed an official to the enigma who now stood atop the 30ft stage crane, overshadowing an unconscious "Viper". _

_He just stood there, deep in his thoughts. "I'm the high-flying risk taker. This. Is. What. I. Live. For. The thrill." As much as he attempted to reassure himself of this, a chunk of him was also fearing the consequences of what would happen if he were to go through with this. With a whiff of deep breathe, he let out a a scream, and attempted a 30-ft Swanton Bomb right onto the lifeless body as the crowd went insane._

_Orton managed to gain some consciousness, only to open his eyes to see an object ready to crash right onto him with raging speed. He was too weak to even attempt to roll away and decided to shield his chest with his arms. "Fuck."_

_Silence filled the arena as not one, but two bodies now lay against the unforgiving, cold concrete. It was now, that everyone truly realized the severity of the reality of what just happened. Some cried, while some applauded and started chants for the two warriors, who gave it their all. Paramedics and EMT' s were now scattered around the two superstars and frantically checking up for signs of movement. A short while later, they were carried out on stretchers backstage, towards an ambulance._

- Its…Ra...Randy….and...J.. Jeff - she could barely speak words after recalling the events that had just occurred in her mind

- What happened? - questioned Ashley anxiously

- They…. they're both in the hospital... - at this point, she was crying hysterically. Ashley quickly wrapped her arms around the emotional diva, reassuring her the two superstars would be okay.

John Cena on the other hand, just stood there squeezing the arch of his nose. - Maria, stay strong. Those two are tougher than most people believe. We need to stay calm. Can you find out what hospital while me and Ash quickly finish packing?

- ...Sure...

- Alright, I'll meet you in the parking lot in 5 then. Everything will be fine. - With that, the usually bubbly, now upset, redhead made her way out of the locker room. The two superstars then turned to each other as John sighed.

- You think they're both okay? - The punk diva asked, fidgeting with her nails with a genuine look of concern on her face.

- Honestly, I don't know...

With nothing else, the two began packing their belongings and headed to the parking lot where they met the diva and headed over to the hospital.

45 Minutes Later

The three finally arrived and were surprised to see Mickie, Chris, Matt and Trish all sitting out in the waiting room with Trish comforting a devastated Mickie who was curious to know how here boyfriend and close friend were both doing, while Chris sat there attempting to calm the fuming Matt Hardy. What surprised them a bit more was seeing the Chairman of the Board himself there, speaking to one of the doctor's with a stern, disappointed look, hands stuffed into his pockets.

-This does not look good. - John whispered to Ashley

- Guys how' re they doing? - questioned Maria to the group frantically as the three ran in.

- The doctor's haven't been really telling us anything, all we know is that there in ICU. - Chris softly replied

- Oh my god.. - was all that Ashley could say as she rubbed her temples with her hand while Maria took a seat next to Trish in aid of comforting Mickie.

John on the other hand, paced his way over to "The Boss", who was now left alone, in hopes of uncovering something.

- Vince, we came here as soon as we heard.

- As I expected you would John.

- I saw you speaking with a doctor just now. How' re they holding up? - Vince really had a lot of favoritism in John. He really was confident in his honest abilities, raw talent and could always count on him to deliver.

- There still running tests, but both are said to be in rough shape. This isn't what I hoped for. - the chairman declared as he cleared his throat.

- We can only wait, I guess.

A few short seconds later, another doctor made his way out, with a folder. The group stood up as the doctor approached them and the Chairman.

- Well we seem to have received mixed news.

- Go on - Vince nodded with a knowing look as he anxiously awaited the update.

- It seems as if Mr. Orton was able to absorb most of the damage from the impact but has suffered a severe anterior shoulder dislocation in which the humerus is knocked out of the shoulder joint to the front of the body. It is quite common, and he should expect a well recovery in about 5 weeks.

- I'm guessing that's the bad news. - Vince stated curiously

- Unfortunately that was the good news. The bad news is that Mr. Hardy was not as lucky in the crash landing. He has suffered 3 herniated disks and one fractured cervical vertebrae. What this means is that his neck has indeed suffered heavy impact causing a crack in one of his vertebrae responsible of connecting his head and spine together, while a couple of the cushioning in between the discs in his spine seem to have shifted. I can't give an recovery period but with the looks of it, Mr. Hardy won't be able to compete for anywhere near, 7 months to a year.

Silence persisted the waiting area.

- God damnit!.. - Vince had heard enough as he stormed off to make some phone calls. Meanwhile the entire group, stood there with heavy disappointment.

- Can we see them? - asked Trish

- At the moment I would suggest you come back tomorrow, but for now, Mr. Orton seems to be in a healthier state. So you may see him. He just down the hall to your right.

- What about Jeff? - asked Matt anxiously. - I'm his brother, I don't give a damn! You let me see him right now!

- The doctor's are still running tests Mr. Hardy. I understand your upset, he just needs some time right now... But he is your family, so I can only take you to him for a few moments.

With nothing more, Matt had gone in to visit Jeff while the rest of the group headed over to visit the Legend Killer.

Once they arrived, the 3rd Generation Superstar lay their motionless, with bruises all over his face, wearing a supportive sling around his arm. - Well, well. The cavalry finally arrives. - he said barely audibly with a light smile.

Mickie ran over and gave him a huge, careful hug as she cried tears of relief. - Randy...you had me so..worried.

- I'm honestly sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to put you, I mean all of you, through any concern, really. - he was visibly in a lot of pain.

- We care for you Ledge. And Jeff as well. We wouldn't be here if we didn't - Trish informed as she rubbed his ankle

- That and since you owe me for our bet, which you lost. Just thought I'd see if you were well enough to pay - shrugged Y2J a smirk - Can't wiggle out of this one y' know...

- Consider this your pay.

- Oww what the hell Ashley! - The "Sexy Beast" exclaimed as he held his sore neck.

- Had it coming blondie. - grinned the 3rd generation superstar - But anyways, you guys, it's nice for you to come and see me, but I'm fine. I've been through much worse.

- After seeing that Randy, I'm pretty sure your talking out of your ass right now - stated Maria, who was now a bit relieved to see one of the two victims doing a slightly better.

- No honestly, we had everything planned out. It went perfectly doing our rehearsal. I don-

- Wait, what? It was rehearsed? - John spoke, shocked out of his mind. - and you didn't think it was worth mentioning before?

Randy was ashamed at this point. That little detail was enough for everyone to become a bit agitated, as scoffs filled the room.

- I don't get what the big deal is? Yeah we practiced it before. You know, safety reasons?

- You don't get it Randy do you. You decided to go out and do something like that intentionally, didn't tell us, or your girlfriend for that matter, knowing that when I would find out, it would kill me deeply.. - Mickie was visibly upset and annoyed. She slowly backed away from him.

- Micks I -

- No Randy, that's just the story of this relationship. You purposely pull these stunts and put me through the pain of watching you suffer. Well Randall Keith Orton, I too have been suffering. And deep down, you enjoy doing that to me.

- ...Can you let me -

- No! Enough is enough! - Mickie screamed as she left the room abruptly. The room fell silent as Randy sucked his teeth and shook his head. Trish and Maria stormed out after Mickie.

- You should' ve seen that coming you jackass. - criticized the Fozzy vocalist as he took a seat on one of the chairs with his hands folded and legs crossed.

- Chris don't provoke him. Karma definitely got to him already.

- Whatever John. I'm just glad to know that there 'little rehearsal' has caused a man to be in a life-threatening state. Hell, if Jeff is able to recover from this, it'll be a miracle. And not to mention what you put his brother through. Jesus Christ...

- Chris if you can't shut up, then leave. I get it! It's my fault. I should' ve stopped it. But I can't do anything about it now...so just fucking stop. - he spoke up strenuously .

- Fine. Look. We're just really worried man. I mean sure, things like this happen. But we also expect a line to be drawn. If not by Jeff, then by you. That's all I'll say.. - Chris sighed and closed the door behind him.

- I screwed up you guys...

- Randy, as much as I want to lecture you as to why you are a world-class bimbo, I'm not going to. - Ashley said sitting at the edge of his bed, and squeezing his hand. - You've been through enough for one day - she assured with a light smile.

- Thanks Ash..I really hope Micks is okay..I feel terrible. - he worried.

- She just needs time. She has a lot on her mind. Just give her some space for now. She'll be back. I can promise you that.

- Let's hope so. - he paused before taking a look at the Doctor of Thuganomics who seemed pretty quite as he leaned near the door with his arms crossed - Hey Justin Bieber you okay over there? You look like your about to cry after getting hit with a water bottle. (*wink* :D) - he grinned as Ashley sat there laughing.

Truth of the matter was that seeing someone in such a vulnerable and painful state was something the former champ could never stomach. Especially if it were his closest friends. It hurt him deeply. But seeing that his best friend needed encouragement at this point he spoke up, ignoring the joke, as he moved closer to the injured man.

- How' re you holding up?

- Well, the arm is in a shit load of pain man. - he stated pointed to the injured shoulder. - My neck creaks like a wooden floor, and the nurses here are as unattractive as the cast of Jersey Shore. Except that one nurse, what's her name...Lucy I think. Oh man the things I would do to her.. -

- Uhh still here Randy - Ashley matter-of-factly pointed out. As she bought her feet up onto the bed now and bought her knees into her chest with her hands.

- Oh right.. Hey wait a minute! You should' ve let me finish Ms. "Dirty Diva" - he tried to reason

- What was that Randy? The slings' too loose? Here let me tighten it for you. - she smirked as she reached for his injured arm.

- No don't touch it! - he quickly begged, backing up on the bed as far as he could, which was like an inch.. - I haven't even told you the worst part.

- Ash maybe you should leave him along. He's pretty serious about his pain. - John stated with a light chuckle.

- You have 3 seconds.. - Ashley giggled

- Oh come on.. - he pleaded

- 2 seconds..

- You know what? I dare you.

- 1 second..

- It itches okay! - the injured man finally admitted the worst component of his grueling injury. The itchiness.

- your kidding... - John grinned surprisingly. - Unbelievable.

- I wish I was - he sighed as he attempted to scratch through the sling - Fuck I can't reach it!

- Aww little Wandy has a wittle itch? - joked Ashley in a baby's voice.

- Actually I do. Mind getting it for me Ash. - he tried to grab her hand to itch the spot but she quickly leaped off the bed and stood a bit behind John. - Eww Randy! That's gross... - she exclaimed with a laugh.

- I'm a guy. What'd you expect? - he smirked.

- Yeah well this guy needs some alone time now. Let's go Punkie. - The 9-time WWE champ strictly informed as he glanced at the watch, noticing that visiting hours ended 10 minutes ago.

- Alrighty. See you later,... "Gay Lover"

- What the hell do you mean Ga- wait a sec...JOOOHN did you tell her about -

It was too late. John closed the door as both him and Ashley burst into laughter.

As they headed back to the main hall, they found Matt Hardy talking to Vince McMahon. The two seemed to be in a heated argument.

- I swear to god Vince, give me Randy in a match next Monday. You saw what he did to my brother!

- Matthew, for the millionth time, the man is injured! He CANNOT compete! It cannot happen!

- If you don't make this happen I'll go break his neck right now - Matt stormed off towards Randy's room.

Luckily John caught up and held him back. - Matt don't do this now. He's pretty banged up too.

- John get off of me! He deserved it and MORE for what Jeff is going through!

- How's he doing? - quizzed Ashley

Matt was nearly tearing up at this point. As he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

- The doctor's are saying he's temporarily paralyzed because of the trauma he suffered in his spine...It'll be some time before he's able to recover...

Silence fell upon the group after hearing the rainbow warrior's current status. It was difficult to think about what he was going through.

- My god... Matt, I'm so sorry. - Ashley quickly comforted the older Hardy with a tight hug as he cried into her shoulder as he closely hung onto her.

John's on the other hand was just speechless, only shaking his head as a hand cover his face.

- John

- Yeah Vince?

- I need to have a word with you.

- Sure.. - they both made their way outside

* * *

In the Car

They had been driving for 20 minutes and it was awkwardly noiseless the entire time.

- What. A. Day. - the 2005 Diva Search winner finally broke the tension.

- Tell me about it.

- I don't want to believe Jeff is paralyzed... I pray he gets well soon. - she softly said as she took off her hood.

- Yeah...it sucks. - the two were driving to the hotel room as John kept his eyes glued to the road ahead, while Ashley slouched into her seat as she played with her over-sized sleeves..

- John are you okay?

- I'm fine...

- Look I know your upset. I am too. But you seem a bit...distant.

- I'm just..tired. - Ashley knew him too well. After all, she was always open with him. Was it any different vice-versa? Well if he wasn't ready to open up, she was going to insist further.

- Alright...

They finally arrived at the hotel minutes later as John wheeled in their luggage while the Punk Rocker got the room key from the receptionist. The entire way up, silence persisted.

Once they entered their hotel room, John took off his shoes and shirt and turned on the T.V.

- I'm gonna take a shower. Cool?

- Yep. - Okay, she finally had enough of these short responses he insisted on replying with like a stubborn teenager. Something was DEFINITELY up.

- John... I understand your pain. Believe me, I do. I mean your best friend and good friend were involved in a serious stunt. I understand that. I can relate to your pain.

- Yeah I know. I just..I just have a lot on my mind.

- Well, there's no need to keep it all bottled up. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for ya, roommate. - she smiled pleasantly.

- Glad to know - he smiled. The next minute he heard the shower go on, and synced back to his deep thoughts.

He decided to go out to the patio and gaze upon the city which seemed to be in a completely peaceful slumber, as faint sounds of the wind were the only noise present. _Life can be so fucking unpredictable_.

Moments later the punk princess came out all fresh, in her yellow tank top and pink pj's with her damp hair tied in a messy bun with a bit of a fringe sticking out in front. She looked around the room and noticed that John was no longer present.

She quickly glanced around and noticed a dark figure leaning on the patio outside. She slid the door open and joined him.

- It's so relaxing out here..

- Yeah. It really is.

- But your all the way back there. How can you see? Stand next to me Ash. - he signaled to the diva who stood against the door with her arms crossed.

- No it's okay. I was just coming to check on you...honestly. - he continued glaring at her with a smirk. - What? I'm serious.

He only chuckled. - Are you scared of heights?

John really knew her like a book. It scared her sometimes how accurate he was. -Not at all..Well... Kinda... - she admitted, biting down on her lip.

- Well come here, your not gonna fall over. I'm right here after all. - he smiled.

- Exactly. You'd push me over.

- Stop being ridiculous and come over here you. - The former Playboy Cover Girl glared at him but eventually gave in with a smirk as she made her way over to the railing, as he slung a protective arm over her shoulder.

- See. Is this so scary?

- Yep.

-God. And to think your finisher is a top turnbuckle splash. - he joked as she lightly slapped his arm.

They stayed this way for about a minute or two.

- Vince made me number one contender by the way. - he stated as he looked out.

- What? That's rad! Seriously congratulations! - she said as she gave him a big hug, to the best of her ability.

- Thanks. Vince informed me today when he pulled me away from you and Matt. Apparently neither Jeff or Randy are fit for competing at the Great American Bash, so he thought I was deserving and next in line.

- That's great news John. You really have been deserving it for a while now. Glad Vinnie Mac finally noticed.

- Indeed - he grinned with those dimples that no woman was able to resist from. Especially Ashley.

- Hey maybe you can now rub off some of that luck you have on me. I want that Women' s Title badly.. - she pouted.

He could only grin at her childish yet cute behavior - I'll see what I can do.

A little while later , the Dirty Diva began to notice his mind begin to be occupied again.

- Hey, look. This is really getting to me. This isn't the John Cena I've come to know. What's really on your mind? - she sweetly wondered.

This was the moment. His opportunity. He had to. He realized that after today, life was too short and full of regrets. He would not let this moment become a part of that.

- It's just that, I've been thinking about how unpredictable life really is. One second your living the life you always dreamed of achieving, and the next, it's taken all away from you...

- Yeah...I wonder that myself too sometimes.

- Today made me realize something Punkie. You live for the moment and follow your heart. I think, that's what Jeff believed. And I don't blame his actions at all.

- But it was reckless. He could' ve killed himself John.

- He believed in himself. His heart was his confidence and that's why he's still alive. If we don't take risks, are we really living? Or are we just slaves to our standardized lives?

John's way of thinking was deep and meaningful. The diva discovered this to be very charming and beautiful. Never had she seen this side of him before.

- I gotta tell you something Ash. - he turned his attention to the diva. He stared down to collect his thoughts and then reached out for her hands. The diva was taken back as to what could' ve let this on.

He stare in to her precious blue eyes - We've been best friends for years now and I really enjoy being around you. Whenever I'm down, your smile and optimistic attitude inspire me to keep moving forward and make me actually appreciate the person that I am. No one else makes me feel so. I've been blessed to have you a part of my life. I've been so negligent for running away this entire time. But my heart can't contain it any longer and I'm not gonna let this be something I'll never have the chance to say again.

The Punk Diva had a feeling she knew exactly where this was going. Her heart began to race -... Ashley...I...I have deep feelings for you..

Silence once again reigned supreme as the wind lightly touched their faces, whistling as it carried on. Saying that she was taken back, was a complete understatement. She was surprised that he admitted his deep feelings for her. This was why he was acting so strange. She was overcome with so many emotions she couldn't express herself for a minute. She was mostly ecstatic and relieved though.

Unfortunately John, couldn't tell.

- Look, I'm sorry if I was too straightforward. It's just that...I've been thinking about this too much for a very long time. I always missed the opportunity especially when you were drafted, and I thought you had a right to know. It's okay if you don't feel the same w- she cut him with a tender kiss as she leaned on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He coiled his arms around her, pulling her closer into him as they savored the moment.

They slowly pulled away form each other and stared into each other's eyes

- That's how I've been feeling too... - she whispered, still in their warm embrace. As John began grinning with those dimples she loved oh so much. - As he kissed her again.

They stayed this away for a while, staring out into the starry horizon as he would occasionally nudge his nose into her hair. - Your hair smells like vanilla and strawberries.

- Do you like it?

- I love it - he stated as he gave her another kiss.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

**Didn't I tell you there would be so much happening? Haha anyways, don't forget to review. There probably the only way I know if I'm pleasing you guys or not. Until next time. ;) **

**~ Ryan.**


End file.
